globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
Church of the Prismatic Sheep
Religious Head: Prismatic Pope Holy City: Konohagakure Sheepism is a polytheistic religion based on the worship and teachings of the Prismatic Sheep. Its adherents, known as Sheepists, worship a small pantheon of gods and goddesses known as the Prismatic Pantheon. There are seventeen known deities in the Prismatic Pantheon, these gods and goddesses are based on the known colors a sheep can take. Prismatic Pantheon Prismatic Sheep The Prismatic Sheep rules as king of the gods of Avlesa. He is respected as an all father who is chief of the gods and assigned the others to their roles: "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence." The Prismatic Sheep's symbols are the rainbow, thunderstorm, and the sun. The Prismatic Sheep is frequently depicted by Cuban artists in one of two poses: striding forward with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hoof, or seated in majesty. White Sheep The White Sheep is the virgin goddess of justice, innocence, purity and precision. Orange Sheep The Orange Sheep is the goddess of Good Cheer, Joy and Mirth, and the incarnation of grace and beauty. Magenta Sheep The Magenta Sheep the goddess of equilibrium, balance between good and evil, just retribution and revolt. Light Blue Sheep The Light Blue Sheep is the god of medicine. The Light Blue Sheep represents the healing aspect of the medical arts. Those physicians and attendants who served this god are known to wear light blue when practicing medicine. Yellow Sheep The Yellow Sheep is the god associated with wisdom, handicraft, and warfare. Lime Sheep The Lime Sheep is the goddess of youth or the prime of life. The Lime Sheep has influence over eternal youth and the ability to restore youth to mortals, a power that appears exclusive to her. The Lime Sheep is the youngest of the gods and responsible for keeping them eternally young, and thus is the most revered by them. Pink Sheep The Pink Sheep is the god of love and sex. The Pink Sheep wields incredible power, describing how no one, deity or mortal, could resist his spells of enchantment making him a potent irresistible god. Gray Sheep The Gray Sheep is the goddess of the moon, which she carried every night across the skies. Light Gray Sheep The Light Gray Sheep is the goddess of the night. Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty that she is feared by the Prismatic Sheep himself. Cyan Sheep The Cyan Sheep is the god of safety and salvation, deliverance, and preservation from harm. Purple Sheep The Purple Sheep is the personification of sleep. He is said to be a calm and gentle god, as he helps humans in need and, due to their sleep, owns half of their lives. Blue Sheep The Blue Sheep is god of the Sea and other waters; of earthquakes; and of horses. The Blue Sheep is protector of seafarers, and of many cities and colonies. Brown Sheep The Brown Sheep is the personification and god of pleasure, enjoyment, and delight. He is associated more specifically with sensual pleasure. Green Sheep The Green Sheep is god of agriculture, grain, and bread, who sustains mankind with the earth's rich bounty. Red Sheep The Red Sheep is the god of war. He often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, in contrast to the Yellow Sheep. Black Sheep The Black Sheep is the god of the dead and the king of the Nether, with which his name became synonymous. The Founding of Sheepism On June 25, 2019, UWUShadoo founded the Church of the Prismatic Sheep. Religious scriptures describe UWUShadoo taking care of his flock of sheep, when suddenly a bright array of colors blinded him, and from this light appeared the Prismatic Sheep. The Prismatic Sheep told UWUShadoo to not be afraid for he was his favored shepherd. The Prismatic Sheep informed UWUShadoo that he was upset with the course humanity was taking, and believed that humanity needed guidance from him in order to bring about a Golden Age. The Prismatic Sheep designated UWUShadoo as the voice of the Prismatic Sheep. UWUShadoo was made the first Prismatic Pope and began to spread his religion throughout the world. Rumors There are whispers within the religious community that Pope UWUShadoo is withholding information given to him by the Prismatic Sheep from his followers, and that only the upper members of the church know the information. Rumors seem to point to some sort of doomsday prophecy, and that the only way to learn of this prophecy is to search the Prismatic Archives, the location known only to the Prismatic Pope and a few cardinals. Then again, these are just rumors. Category:Religions